An UnOtaku in an Otaku's Dream REWRITTEN
by SonomiTakashia
Summary: Egypt, crazy otaku, and Cairo, dress hating bad girl, find themselves in the anime Fruits Basket. One finds it heaven, the other would rather be stuck in a small room with Justin Bieber and Orochimaru. This is about their crazy advantures with perverts, animals, transformations, and a wee bit of romance. The Original Story is still online, but this is the Rewritten and better one!


**Hiyas!my name is SonomiTakashia, welcome! if you don't know me hi, and if you do Howz it going, Sonomer! Okay, I was looking back at one of my older stories, and I was like, "Yooooo... How did people like this crappy piece of chiznix. SO! I decided, why not rewrite it? My brain exploded in ideas and stuff I left out like an idiot. So now I'm listening to my sweet anime music (Let's Look Behind the Rainbow by Daisuke Namikawa, voice of Italy in the Japanese dub) and I'm and prepped and ready to do some writing! Ladies and HandsomeGeekyOtakuz, welcome to the rewritten version of The UnOtaku in an Otaku's Dream!**

**Egypt's POV**

Going to big school had few advantages. The advantages of going to a big school was that, THERE WERE SO MANY OTAKU TOTALK TO! Disadvantages... More bullies to make fun of my love of anime, manga, and conventions. Being called a nerd hurt alot, but I had anime by side. Watching these types of shows helped me get through alot. Fruits Basket helped me through depression, having to watch my sister grieve and try to be strong for me through years, and a dad who is never home normally drinking his sorrows away or on business trips. My older twin sister, Cairo, she hated anime for some reason. Maybe some of the backstories reminded her of her own life. I don't know. OMG I AM SERIOUSLY OFF TRACK! I CAN BE SUCH A BAKA SOMETIMES! Yeah, seriously... School life has barely anything to do with this story at this part! Okay let me do this again.

"No fucking way, Egypt! You get too off focus, let me do this!"

"But sis, all you'll do is insult everyone and everything, and you'll go on another rant about the terror of anime..."

"My turn, Egypt!"

**Cairo's POV**

**I tweeked her personality a wee bit. I'm trying to give her more of her own person.**

Okay, I am the amazingly awesome Cairo Evans. I think I'll take over this whole story telling thing. So, okay.

"Damn it, Egypt, why the hell do we have to go to this place every fucking time you manage to beg money out of Dad?" I said loudly to my cheery little sister, Egypt. "Because this is my happy place! And anime is amazing! If you wouldn't be so mean to it, you might start to like it!" Egypt exclaimed. I scoffed, "Yeah right when I grow wings and willingly fly to Japan. Never gonna happen." "I can force you to watch it like I did when we were kids." Egypt said with a crazy look in her eye. "You used your height and weight, and sat on me. I wasn't watching that chiz! I was screaming and trying to find a strategic withdrawal route." I said. I began to shudder from the hours I sat being forced to watch Fruits Basket and Ouran High School Host Club.

Suddenly, she began to squeal like a little white banshee. I knew we made it to Tokyo Discount (I don't own this store, yes it is real) her favorite store. I sighed as she dragged me inside pointing at each and every item. "Ooooo Kunai with the Leaf Village Symbol on them! *SQWEEE!* Oooo A beanie with the Fairy Tail insigna on it! *SQWEEEEEEEE!*" as she squealed we got strange stares from cosplayers and banker guys trying to play itcool in an anime store. "SHUT IT GOD DAMN IT! THESE DAMN OTAKAS ARE STARING AT US LIKE WE'RE LUNATICS! AND SOMETHING IS FUDGING WRONG WHEN COSPLAYERS ARE LOOKING AT YOU CRAZY! SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled earning mean looks from everyone. "B-B-but sis... I found something really cool!" Egypt said quietly. "What is it?" I asked after giving a long, drawn out sigh. "I found two jade bracelets with all the Zodiac on them, including the cat!" she said, her eyes looking at the bracelets in awe. "I'm going to buy them! One for me, and one for you!" she said. "You don't have to... I don't need another bracelet. And I didn't even like Fruits Basket." I said. Seriously, whats to like about it? A ginger and a rat fall in love with somegirl who was way too nice to be real. "Too bad, I'm gonna buy it!" she said skipping to the counter. She came back and slipped the bracelet on my hand. Suddenly the world stopped, I couldn't move or speak.

I looked at the door and saw a stampede running towards where we were standing suddenly alone with only each other. About 15 animals were running towards us. I looked at Egypt who looked at me with a tear running down her face. I suddenly felt the familiar freewill in my bones. I jumped on Egypt hoping to minimize the fatal injuries my sister would get.

**Egypt's POV**

When I woke up, I expected more of being surrounded by light and having angels singing "Oh when the Saints Go Marching In." That is seriously not exactly what I was thinking. Truthfully, I could have easily believed in being surrounded by fire. But, I didn't exactly expect to be on the ground filthy, in a baby doll blue dress and flats. I blinked a few times and looked to the side and saw a small, dark haired figure face down on the ground, face first. I looked closer and immediatly recognized the choppy hair cut, the black hair, grey T-Shirt, and converse. "Cai-Cai! Is that you?" I asked. "Nah dip Sherlock. Now shut up and let me get my After Lunch Nap..." she grumbled and continued snoring. I got up, stepped back, and sucked in air.

"WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY!? RING DING DING DING RINGDING..."

"THE DAMN FOX SAYS TO SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I KICK YOUR.. Oh, it's you. Why the hell we're you singing it that song. And, one last question... WHY THE FIRETRUCK ARE YOU AN ANIME GIRL!? AHHHHHH!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

"..."

"..."

"Your really Egypt, right?"

"Yup. Am I dreaming?"

"No, unless I'm having a nightmare..."

"Let's see whose dreaming, Cai-Cai!" I reached over and pinched her arm. "SON OF A CRAP!" she said rubbing the small red spot on her arm. She reached over and pinched me 10 times harder. "SON OF A RAT!: I yelled.

_At the time, Yuki Sohma had a chill and sneezed. He went off inside to possibly find some medicine._

Whoa... That was weird. I wonder who that was. ANYWAY, we stared at each other silently. "Cai-Cai, since we're anime girls, do you think we got sucked into an anime or something?" "I hope not." she answered bitterly.

"Actually, girls. You are in anime at this moment. My name is Akito, and I sent you here."

We turned around. "Ah shiz. I know that voice anywhere." Cairo mumbled. "Fruits Basket..." I whispered. We turned around and saw the exact woman, man, thing that we expected to see. "So I guess I'll be missing the new Pewdiepie Video. This sucks royal monkey balls." Cairo mumbled.

_Meanwhile, Ritsu was walking down the street with shopping bags at hand feeling calm. The wind that was gently breezing by got colder and blew harder. Everyone else didn't notice. He immediatly thought he offended the Wind God and began to cry and apoligize._

Seriously, who is that? That is really getting weird!

* * *

H**ey there! I have my earlier version of this story still online so you can compare and contrast if you want to. I think this is much better than the other one since I gave everyone more personality and IDK. But I hope I did well. I'll update really soon! I'm off for Winter Break so more time to read manga, watch anime,read FanFictions, and write FanFictions! I will be back, sweet Sonomers. Leave a review if you liked. I guess I'll update at 5 reviesws. That usually takes time, and it gives me time to get ahead. But hey, if you want me to hrry, go ahead and review k? **

**So, agreed? I WILL UPDATE AT 5 REVIEWS, MORE, BUT NO LESS. Okay, I love you Sonomers! Y'all take care of yourselves!**


End file.
